Complicated
by Rhea Carmen
Summary: It's all about love! It's all about Tsuna! It's all about 1827... Allx27
1. Chapter 1

Title: Complicated  
Rating: NC-17 for most of it  
Pairing(s): all 27.. most of it 1827, 6927, or 182769

OOC! this is so OOC!

Chapter 1: Invitation

Note:let just moved Tsuna's birthday was not the day after Reborn's birthday. Hum, maybe 21 October…

Tsuna likes Hibari, that's for sure. Okay, maybe sometimes the fear of that Head of Disciplinary Committee engulfs all his likes, all his interested towards Hibari, but still, he know for sure that deep down Tsuna loves him more than Kyoko. But now, all Tsuna can do was sat still, and trying to think about the answer of the math test.

After a few minutes...

"how many could you answer the question, Tsuna?"ask Yamamoto,

"hii! Not at all! I couldn't help about my stupidness,"Tsuna replied desperately,

"Juudaime! That's wrong! You're not stupid!"Gokudera act as Tsuna Right Hand Man,

"it's okay, Gokudera. I understand too well about my own brain,"said Tsuna. "would you and Yamamoto come along for tomorrow party?"Tsuna changed the subject.

"it's an honor! I would love to, to come such a party as your right hand. But I think you don't really need to invite this Stupid Baseball Freak, Juudaime,"said Gokudera with clinging eyes.

"maa, maa, Gokudera, I want to come to Tsuna's birthday party too. I'm his best friend. I really want to celebrate it,"Yamamoto said that with smile,

"Gokudera, Yamamoto, all of you should come to my place. Both of you are my precious friend. I ask you not as Vongola Decimo, but as your friend,"said Tsuna happily,

"well, if that's makes Juudaime happy, I'll gladly accept that,"Gokudera defeated,

"well then, I'm going to ask Onii-san, Kyoko, Haru, Hibari-san, Mukuro, Chrome, Ken, Chikusa…,"

"how long will you kept on that, Tsuna? Let me help you,"said Yamamoto,

"oi! Don't ever interrupt Juudaime, you Stupid Baseball Freak!"said Gokudera angrily. He already put the dynamite on his hand,

"Go.. Gokudera-kun! Calm down! It's not a big deal,"said Tsuna panicking. "but, thank you, Yamamoto, I'm really appreciate it,"answered Tsuna to Yamamoto with his angelic smile. Yamamoto couldn't help but to feel nervous looking at his own friend and boss.

"I'll come with you, Juudaime!"said Gokudera,

"alright, alright, now, let's go to see Kyoko and ask her to invite Onii-san and Haru. After that…,"Tsuna wasn't sure if it's okay, "we'll have to invite Hibari-san and Mukuro,"

"eh? Both of them? Wouldn't it be a war if they see each other? Impossible, Juudaime!"said Gokudera bluntly,

"Gokudera is right, Tsuna. It would be troublesome if somehow they declare a war at the party tomorrow,"said Yamamoto. He seems a little worried.

"I know that, I know that for sure. But, Reborn told me to ask every guardians if I want to sleep in the house tonight. I have to bring them to the party,"Tsuna said hopelessly. Gokudera and Yamamoto look at their boss with sad expression. They didn't know what to do anymore.

"now, let's go to see Kyoko-chan,"said Tsuna and then walk towards Kyoko at the corner of the class. She was talking with Hana. Gokudera and Yamamoto followed Tsuna at the back.

"Kyoko-chan,"greeted Tsuna,

"ah, Tsuna-kun, how are you?"answered Kyoko politely,

"I'm fine, thank you,"said Tsuna, "uhm, Kyoko-chan, could you tomorrow to come to my house with Hana, haru and Onii-san?"asked Tsuna,

"eh? What's going on, Sawada?"Hana reply with curiosity,

"ano.. tomorrow is my birthday, and Reborn decided to have a party and invite everyone, would you come?"Tsuna said with a hope,

"unfortunately, I have an appointment with someone else, Sawada. I'm really sorry,"Hana replied with a tone apologetic.

"aww, it's okay. Don't make me the bad guy for interrupting your appointment. What about you, Kyoko-chan?"Tsuna tried to search another hope,

"of course I'll come, Tsuna-kun. I'll ask both of them and I'm pretty sure they would come to,"said Kyoko,

"great! Now, let me excuse myself. I have another people to invite. See you, Kyoko-chan, Kurokawa,"Tsuna excused himself and go outside the class to the hall. _I wonder why both of them so quiet?_ Tsuna wondered in his heart and then look back. Gokudera seems so bad, and Yamamoto doesn't want to talk.

"uhm, here we are,"said Tsuna, nervous, three of them are standing in front of Receptionist room.

"Juudaime, are you sure?"Gokudera look at his boss that starting to sweat,

"Tsuna, you really sure to ask him? I think he would never come to a place where many people gathered,"said Yamamoto, he stopped taling when he felt murderous aura from his back,

"what are you doing, herbivore?"Hibari saw them with a death glare,

"hiii! Hi.. Hibari-san…!"Tsuna couldn't help but feel anxious, his heartbeat getting faster,

"oi! Be polite to Juudaime!"said Gokudera while the dynamites are on his hand,

"Go.. Gokudera-kun! No! you'll crack the building!"said Tsuna. Meanwhile, Hibari walks leave them behind and enter the room.

"should we come in?"asked Tsuna. He doesn't really sure.

"well, the little man know what best. So, I think we should try it,"said Yamamoto. But doubt was heard in his tone.

"don't order Juudaime, you Baseball Freak!"said Gokudera angry,

"calm down. I think it is the time to come in,"said Tsuna. "both of you wait outside,"said Tsuna after that,

"eeh? Why? Tsuna?"

"eeh? Why is that? Juudaime?"

"we couldn't come in as a bunch of people, Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun. It will rise his temper,"said Tsuna wisely. Although he was scared, he couldn't bring his friend to a problem.

"we'll wait outside, then,"said Yamamoto,

"che, without you I'll wait Juudaime patiently,"said Gokudera. "Juudaime, be careful, please,"

"yea, Tsuna, be careful,"

After smile to both of his friend, Tsuna come in and found Hibari was sitting in the chair,

"why do you take so long? What do you need from me, herbivore?"said Hibari with his cold eyes,

"aa… aa… eto.. could you .. could you come to my house tomorrow?"Tsuna really afraid of getting bitten to death,

"and why should I do that?"

"there's a birthday party tomorrow. Reborn asked me to invite you,"said Tsuna,

"who's birthday?"Hibari asked with a tone of a cop,

"uhm, mine, actually. Haha,"said Tsuna. _I'm wrecking it!_

"you?"Hibari seems surprised. "and what about you? Do you want me to come?"

"eh?"Tsuna doesn't really understand what hibari means, "I do want you to come,"said Tsuna _because I fall deep down in love to you, Hibari-san,_

"why would I come? Do you have a reason for me to come to place where herbivore gathered?"Hibari point out his death glare. Tsuna was terrified,

"aa.. Reborn want you to come. If I don't bring you tomorrow, I'll be killed by Reborn,"said Tsuna helpless,

_I owe him(the baby) one. Maybe this the chance where I could pay it,_Hibari said that to himself.

"s..so..?"Tsuna asked with a pale face,

"hmph, I'll come, maybe,"Hibari answered with a lazy voice,

"really? You really will come?"Tsuna seems so happy. His eyes looks like a sparkle. "thank you! Thank you very much, Hibari-san!"Tsuna said that while he can stop his smiling face. Hibari look that and feel somewhat anxious, _he's so cute, I wonder if this herbivore really that naïve,_

"now go. I think you're done here,"said Hibari try to stay calm,

"hii..! aa.., thank you, sorry to disturb you,"said Tsuna and finally in that room Hibari is alone.

"hmm, I'm so interested in him. Now he make that face, it's really make me want to have him. I think I'm going to have that herbivore and make him mine,"Hibari smirk as he thinks about having Tsuna. Well, you know, actually Hibari loves Tsuna too.

OoO

At Kokuyo Island..

"ah, shoot! Sorry Tsuna, my dad needs me,"said Yamamoto after talking with his father from the phone,

"it's okay, thanks for coming, anyway,"said Tsuna. He threw his smile to Yamamoto.

Ba-thump! "aa… okay, see you tomorrow!"said Yamamoto and then he ran.

"as expected, you can't count on him, Juudaime. But, I'm here for you and I will accompany you,"said Gokudera,

"don't be like that, Gokudera-kun. Yamamoto has an urge with his father, we should respect it,"said Tsuna. Gokudera then shut his mouth and followed Tsuna quietly when the little boy going to the building to see Mukuro.

"kufufufu, why are you here, Tsunayoshi-kun?"Mukuro greeted Tsuna when the little boy open the door,

"ah! Bunny-chan is here,"said Ken.

"Vongola...,"mumbled Chikusa.

"show respect to him, you pineapple head!"said Gokudera.

"calm down, Gokudera-kun,"said Tsuna for several times, "I'm gonna make it quick, so, would you come to my place tomorrow for a birthday party?"ask Tsuna straight to Mukuro, "and also both of you,"then he turn his face to see two loyal people, who started to go out of the place,

"we'll going to buy some food,"said Chikusa then he pulled Ken,

"who's birthday, Tsunayoshi-kun?"asked Mukuro, after they lost,

"me,"Tsuna answered shortly, he doesn't like to be there for a long time, "Reborn asked me to invite all of you,"

"the Arcobaleno? Well, well, seems interesting, I'll come by,"replied Mukuro,

"eh? Really?"Tsuna and Gokudera couldn't believe it,

"of course, Tsunayoshi-kun,"Mukuro smirk as he begin to step forward to Tsuna.

"step away from him,"Gokudera ready his dynamites,

"oya, oya, you'll just disturbing me,"said Mukuro. And then he uses illusion to make Gokudera trapped,

"Gokudera-kun!"Tsuna yelled as he saw his friend was caged, Tsuna faces Mukuro angrily, "let go of him!"

"aww, your face that angry seems so cute, Tsunayoshi-kun,"Mukuro smirked again made the little boy goosebump,

"step away from Juudaime, you pineapple head!"said Gokudera, "Flame Arrow!"he yelled that as he pointing the box weapon to Mukuro,

"that won't necessary,"Mukuro uses his illusion and the flame arrow was gone. And then Gokudera tried to get out from the cage but he couldn't. He couldn't feel the illusion that Mukuro made.

"kufufufu, Tsunayoshi-kun,"Mukuro grabbed Tsuna hand,

"what are you...,"Mukuro kiss Tsuna. Tsuna's eyes widened, he couldn't believe his first kiss was with Mukuro. Infact, Tsuna was keep his first kiss for someone he loves, like Hibari.

Tsuna tried to let go from Mukuro. His little hand push Mukuro's chest but it seems didn't work. Tsuna gasped and Mukuro use that chance to enter Tsuna mouth and playing with the tongue. Tsuna began to cried, he push Mukuro harder but really, Mukuro's body wasn't even budged. Suddenly, Mukuro place his right hand on the back head of Tsuna and push it to make the kiss become deeper.

"Juudaime! Shit! This cage is to real! Juudaime, hang on!"Gokudera watched that angrily with blushing faces. He tried so hard to go from the cage but the cage was the same power as the creator. Not even a crack.

"Mu... Mukuro...,"Tsuna really did not like this, "LET GO OF ME!"and then Tsuna bite Mukuro's tongue. Mukuro pull his kiss, Tsuna ran to Gokudera tried to break the cage but it won't budge.

"Juudaime, ran! Leave me! Just run!"said Gokudera,

"no! I won't leave you here!"said Tsuna. He desperately tried to break the illusion,

"it won't open unless the illusionist do. Just leave me, Juudaime,"said Gokudera not want to see his boss desperately want to safe him,

Tsuna blinked. He got angry, "you're my family, and i will come home to Namimori with you!"yelled Tsuna. Then he walk towards to Mukuro that cover his mouth.

"oya, oya, what do you want, Tsunayoshi-kun?"said Mukuro still smirking,

PLAK!

A hard slap landed on Mukuro's cheek. Mukuro and Gokudera was shock.

"break that cage! I want my friend to be free! And what do you mean by that kiss?"ordered Tsuna as he began to cry,

"...,"Mukuro lost his words.

"break the illusion!"yelled Tsuna,

Somehow, the cage lost in the blinked of eye. Gokudera ran towards his boss,

"Juudaime, are you alright?"ask Gokudera,

"I'm fine. What about you?"said Tsuna,

"I'm just fine,"answered Gokudera. And Tsuna leave a shocked Mukuro.

At the bus stasion,

"Juudaime, I'm so sorry,"Gokudera apologized,

"what? Why?"said Tsuna. His face looks completely blank.

"i couldn't protect you from that monster. I couldn't protect your kiss. I have no rights to bocome your right hand, Juudaime,"said Gokudera desperately,

"...,"Tsuna just stay silent. His heart was broke. If only he didn't bite Mukuro's tongue, who know what will he do to his weak body,

Gokudera stand in front of the little boy. He huged the Vongola Decimo, "Juudaime, don't worry, we'll get home now. I know you in love with someone so you must be hate to be kissed by another person. Because of that, let us just forget this horrible day. Okay?"said Gokudera as he release his hug. Tsuna cried. He really hate the fact that he couldn't protect his own lips and made his friend in danger.

"I'm so sorry, I made your life in that kind of posision,"ssaid Tsuna,

"no, Juudaime no, it's not your fault! It's me the one who couldn't protect you!"said Gokudera.

"I told you, it's my fault,"said Tsuna,

"no, it's me!"

"my fault,"

"mine,"

"…,"both of them silent. Suddenly laugh,

"what are we doing? Debated over fault?"said Tsuna still laughing,

"hehe, unreasonable,"said Gokudera. After a few second, the bus come,

"Gokudera-kun…,"Tsuna push Gokudera to go inside the bus,

"eh? Juudaime?"

"go first. I want to cool my head,"said Tsuna. His sad expression back to him.

"wait, Juu..,"too late, the bus door was already shut. "Juudaime!"as Gokudera yelled that, he only see sad expression and a bitter smile on Tsuna face.

"now, how do I clear my head?"said Tsuna. But, too bad for him, he met 2 bunch of gang that looking at him like prey. _Oh great, I'll die now,_

After that, they beat Tsuna hard enough and grab all Tsuna money. The only part that survive is his face. Not including that the sky was tearing. _Shoot, it's raining,_said Tsuna in his heart. But, he still lay down on the street while the rain pouring him. He then cried, _Hibari-san… I want to see Hibari-san even if it means I'll get bitten to death. It was better than a kiss from Mukuro…_ not long enough, Tsuna stand and start to walked. He doesn't have any money. How could he ride a bus?

OoO

aah... this is my first time writing KHR fic..

i would gladly receive your reviews...^^

(please! reaview this absurd story!)=D


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Complicated  
Rating: NC-17 for most of it  
Pairing(s): all 27.. most of it 1827, 6927, or 182769

OOC!

Btw, sorry for the grammar mistake, and sorry for the failure of this fic…

Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Persistent Mukuro and Selfish Hibari

* * *

_-Recap-_

_Hibari-san… I want to see Hibari-san even if it means I'll get bitten to death. It was better than a kiss from Mukuro…_

_-End of Recap-_

* * *

_Just another step I'll be in front of the gate. _Tsuna force his self to walk. And then, he rang the bell,

"yes, wait a minute,"Nana answered from the inside,

"ara, Tsu-kun?"she seems so surprised to see her son drench in wet,

"mom, I'm tired,"Tsuna said as he walked in,

"please take a bath. After that, you should eat something, Tsu-kun,"said Nana,

"alright,"

Bianchi was surprised too to see Tsuna like that. She didn't say anything but just prepare the dinner. Tsuna didn't eat much. After that, he goes upstairs and sleeps.

_What happen to this kid?_Reborn wandered.

OoO

The day after that just go as planned. They will hold the party as the traditional Vongola party. Tsuna excited about what everyone will show to him.

"Happy Birthday, Tsuna!"everyone cheering on him,

"thank you, everyone,"said Tsuna

Appearently,, Hibari is actually come. But of course he just standing beside the window and do nothing. For Mukuro, somehow he didn't come, but Chrome, Ken, and Chikusa appear in that house.

Tsuna spread his smile when he sees Hibari was coming. He couldn't help but feel so happy. Their eyes met each other. Tsuna is feeling nervous. His face was surely already red. Hibari smirked, _he's so cute,_

Tsuna walked to Hibari, "uhm, Hibari-san, thank you for coming,"

"…,"Hibari just silent and look at Tsuna, "happy birthday,"he said afterwards,

"…!"Tsuna felt his body become so hot. His face become so red, "tha.. thank you,"

"your face is so red, are you si…!"suddenly Tsuna's body fall down and Hibari caught it. Everyone in that place become panic.

"Tsunayoshi,"said Hibari,

"Tsuna? Oi, Tsuna?"said Yamamoto,

"oi, what are you doing to Juudaime?"asked Gokudera to Hibari,

"hmph, I didn't do anything. He suddenly just fall,"said Hibari. He placed his hand on Tsuna's forehead, "he had a fever,"

"che, I should never leave Juudaime yesterday! He must be stressed out,"mumbled Gokudera,

"?"Everyone look at Gokudera,

"First, bring him to his bed. Carry him," ordered Reborn. Hibari doesn't like to be ordered but because the baby was the one who asked him, he did carry Tsuna with bridal style up to his room.

After a few hours, everyone already go home. There's only Chrome, Hibari, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Reborn at Tsuna's room.

"Gokudera, what do you mean by that?" asked Yamamoto,

"…," Gokudera stay still as he watched his boss who sleeps while sweating like crazy. He knew Tsuna was having bad dream.

"Gokudera Hayato, you should tell or I'll bite you to death," Hibari prepared his tonfas,

"Hurry up," said Reborn.

"Well," Gokudera starts to tell, "yesterday, Juudaime and I were goint to Kokuyo Island,"

"!"Hibari seems a little surprised. _Rokudo Mukuro…_

"Juudaime invite Mukuro to come to the party and he agreed. But, suddenly he walks to Juudaime and when I tried to stop that he cages me with his illusion," said Gokudera.

_This isn't good, _thinks Yamamoto,

"And then…, Mukuro kissed Juudaime,"

"!"All of the people inside that place was surprised except Reborn, he already figured it out,

"Are you sure?" Yamamoto doesn't believe it,

"Are you telling me I'm lying?" said Gokudera angry,

"Go on! What happen after that?" Hibari didn't like it. His herbivore was captured by his rival.

"Well, I tried to stop that. I used my box weapon, but it's useless. All I could do is watch over Juudaime that been kissed by Mukuro, deeper and deeper," said Gokudera. "But then, looks like Juudaime bite his tongue and Juudaime free from Mukuro,"

"…,"Everyone keep listen,

"Well, after that, we somehow manage to runaway, and at the bus stop, Juudaime looks better. He looks happier. But then he push me to go into the bus while he just standing outside the bus. He didn't go in," said Gokudera, "all I know is that, and soon after that is raining,"

"ukh!" Tsuna is suffering from pain. Reborn now something isn't right. He goes to Tsuna bed. Slowly, Reborn open Tsuna clothes, and at the moment Tsuna open his eyes.

"what are you doing?"ask Tsuna while touching his head, _ouch, the pain and the dizziness is going to kill me!_

"I believe you have something you didn't want anyone else to know under your cloth, Dame-Tsuna,"said Reborn,

"OF COURSE EVERYONE HAVE! Are you out of your mind?"Tsuna yelled. His face turns red. Because his fever, and because embarrassment,

"that's not what I mean, Dame-Tsuna,"said Reborn, "just open your cloth, not your pants,"

"eh?"Tsuna was hoping no one knew his wound,

Suddenly, Hibari comes forwards to Tsuna. Tsuna's heartbeat is getting faster. And then, Hibari lift up Tsuna cloth. Tsuna felt so embarrassed,

"Tsuna! Why didn't you tell me? Health is an important thing! As the Vongola Heir you should keep your body safe and health! If you let this happen, it will be bad,"yelled Reborn for the first time. He felt anxious whenever he saw the bruise and wound on Tsuna body,

"Gokudera, go take the first aid, Yamamoto, go take a hot water,"ordered Reborn, they do what the baby told. "and you, Kyouya, go take a tea. Ask mama to make it,"

"tch,"although Hibari hated it, but he respect the baby,

"now, Tsuna, lay down and change to pajama. But do not button the pajama. I'll take care of your wound,"Reborn seems really worried at his student. Or, there are some special feelings..

Tsuna obey it. He doesn't want to have anything else except sleep. His head hurt so much. His head is so hot and all of yesterday stuff still in his head. _my headache.. can I cure it, somehow?_

Tsuna just shut his eyes when Reborn take care all of his wounds. He feels pain a lot. But the dizziness more and more and engulfs all the pain. In his heart, Tsuna was concentrating to not to see Hibari. He is so shy to have a look at the boy when he couldn't safe his first kiss. Tears started to fall. _I want my first kiss to be with Hibari-san! Mukuro, you idiot!_

"what's wrong, Tsuna? Is it really that hurt?"asked Yamamoto worried,

"no… it's not…, it just… I felt so much pain in my heart,"said Tsuna in his cry. All of them rethink about what Mukuro did.

"Tsunayoshi, forget that. That pineapple doesn't need your concern. Just forget that,"said Hibari with a soft voice make Tsuna shuddered. Then Hibari softly put his lips on Tsuna's lips. All of them was froze. And simply, Hibari pull his lips from Tsuna's.

"what do you think? It would be better to think about me kissing you than to think about him kissing you, herbivore,"Hibari smirked.

"wha.. wha… what was that?"yelled Gokudera. Yamamoto and Reborn felt angry, but in no time,hibari was already outside the window and lost at their sight. Tsuna couldn't help feel so happy, so embarrassed, and so excited. He felt so...great! but, unfortunately his head killing him and he back to lay down.

"you are really Dame-Tsuna,"mumbled Reborn.

OoO

3 days later...

"mom, I'm leaving,"said Tsuna,

"yes, be careful, Tsu-kun,"replied Nana,

"I will,"said Tsuna and then go outside the house.

"he seems happy,"mumbled Nana,

"I bet he is. After going through all the pain, it is good for him to go to school,"said Bianchi.

"haha, you're right, Bianchi. Well, let's hope he have fun today at school,"said Nana.

"Juudaime!"said Gokudera enthusiast,

"Tsuna!"said Yamamoto,

"guys! Let's go to the school,"said Tsuna,

"hmm, you must be tired just sleeping all the day, huh?"said Yamamoto, he placed his hand on the Tsuna's back.

"well, yeah. I just don't want to catch the lesson that going too far,"said Tsuna,

"Juudaime, I'm already made you the copy for this past 3 days, here!"said Gokudera as he give Tsuna a bag filled with 3 books,

"ah! Thank you, Gokudera-kun! Thank you! I'm really appreciating it!"said Tsuna and then he threw his angelic smile. Not only Gokudera, but Yamamoto who saw it felt that he had a nosebleed.

"Juudaime, it's my job to help you,"said Gokudera. And three of them walk towards to school.

At school,

"Tsuna-kun, you're better? I'm worried about you. You suddenly fainted,"said Kyoko, she worried so much about her friend,

"I'm okay, Kyoko-chan, I'm okay. After put some sleeps for 3 days, I'm feeling so much better,"said Tsuna. He doesn't like to make his friend worried so much about him,

"I'm relieved. Well, you look much better now. If you feel dizzy, just tell me and I'll help you, Tsuna-kun,"said Kyoko,

"Thank you, Kyoko-chan. Don't worry about me,"said Tsuna. _She's really nice, I wonder how could Hibari-san stole my heart from the perfect girl like her? From a kind, beauty and caring person like her, turns into sadistic, short temper, and cold person like Hibari. Love is strange,_Tsuna thought.

"Juudaime, look at the window, please. I think that's Chrome,"said Gokudera,

"eh?"Tsuna shocked. _Chrome?_

"eh, isn't she looking at here? Maybe she is looking for you, Tsuna,"said Yamamoto,

"ah…, you're right. But, if I come to her now, I'd broke the rule,"said Tsuna helpless,

'well, I think she already know that. The Eye patch Girl already walked home,"said Gokudera,

"what did she wants?"mumbled Tsuna as the teacher begin to start the class.

"ah, you're back, Sawada,"said the teacher,

"yes, thank you, Kamisama-san,"replied Tsuna,

"it's Kamiyama, Sawada,"Kamiyama looks lazy. Everyone started to laugh,

"hontou ni Dame-Tsuna,"said the others.

"don't call Juudaime like that! No one should laugh!"yelled Gokudera,

"maa, maa, Gokudera, calm down,"said Yamamoto with his laugh,

"you too! You shouldn't let those scums laughing at our boss!"said Gokudera,

"pfft,"Tsuna laughing with small voice. He's glad thing are back to normal.

"come on, sit down and stay quiet. We'll start the lesson,"said Kamiyama. And they start the lesson.

It's time to go home…

"Juudaime, let's go home together,"said Gokudera,

"I'm coming with you, Tsuna,"said Yamamoto,

"uhn, no, thank you. I want to go to see Hibari-san,"said Tsuna,

"HAH? What are you going to do with that bastard?"asked Gokudera. He hates that both Mukuro and Hibari already stained his pure-white-boss.

"Tsuna, are you sure? Why are you doing that?"Yamamoto doesn't like it. He hates the fact that he never kisses Tsuna, _I want to do it, too,_

"well, I have something to say to him. You could go ahead, I'll be home before dinner,"said Tsuna,

"no! I'll wait here!"said Gokudera, insist.

"Gokudera-kun, believe me. I'll be back home safe without injuries. Believe me,"said Tsuna, "will you believe in me?"said Tsuna with his big caramel eyes,

"no, no, no, no!"Gokudera replied so fast, "I belive in you, Juudaime! If that's what you want, I'll be sure to fulfill it,"said Gokudera with blushing face, _Juudaime ask me with puppy eyes! Cute!_

"and… Yamamoto, please,"said Tsuna,

"haha, I'll do it, Tsuna. You can count on me,"said Yamamoto. And then he pulled Gokudera, "let's go, Gokudera,"

"let go of me, you Baseball Freak! I can walk!"yelled Gokudera. "see you, boss!"said Gokudera as he wave his hand. Tsuna replied with smile. After they disappear from Tsuna's vision, his heart beating so fast. _Prepare yourself, Tsuna,_said Tsuna to himself. He walks towards to the Reception Room,

Knock, knock, "excuse me,"said Tsuna. He open the door and found no one in the room. _Well, he's not here, let's go home,_said Tsuna to himself, half happy half sad. Actually he's afraid to face Hibari.

And then, Tsuna stepped down the stairs. At the gate, he found Chrome waiting him,

"Chrome?"Tsuna a bit surprised. He didn't expect to see Chrome at school,

"Boss,"greeted Chrome,

"how is your body? Is everything okay?"asked Tsuna that really care to every member of his family,

Chrome blushing, "my body is fine, Boss, thanks,"replied Chrome, "ah, Mukuro-sama,"mumbled Chrome. Tsuna began to feel odds,

Suddenly, there's fog around Chrome, and, voila! Mukuro appeared,

"kufufufu~, hello, Tsunayoshi-kun,"he said with smirked,

"aaa...aa...,"Tsuna watched it with horror, "Mu.. Mukuro...,"Tsuna is really afraid,

"kufufufu~,"he laughed while walked closer to his 'toy'. As Mukuro approaching him,

"gyaah! Pervert! Help! There's a pervert!"Tsuna run as fast as he could, while he screams. He ran to inside of the building. Everyone look at him while Mukuro start running to catch him. He uses illusion to get rid of some people who tried to help Tsuna.

"kufufu~, that won't do, Tsunayoshi-kun," said Mukuro,

Tsuna is still running through the corridor. He runs very slowly, Mukuro already behind him. Then Tsuna open his bag and throwing every book he had to Mukuro.

"that's hurt, Tsunayoshi-kun,"said Mukuro still with the smirked,

"HIIIEE!"Tsuna is so scared and accidentally tripped on his own foot, he fell over.

"ouch, ouch, ouch,"Tsuna grumble in pain, he stood and doesn't have a chance to run anymore,

"kufufu~, are you okay, Tsunayoshi-kun? It looks hurt,"said Mukuro who already captures his prey,

"Mu… Mukuro..,"Tsuna said in frightened. He couldn't escape because Mukuro pushed him to the wall. And Mukuro's hands are blocking the way out,

"kufufu~,"Mukuro hold his voice, he sees Tsuna. His mismatch eyes make Tsuna nervous.

"Mu… Mukuro,"said Tsuna put his hand on Mukuro's chest to stop Mukuro's body that become closer and closer, "Mukuro…, I'm sorry, so sorry about me slapped you 4 days ago,"Tsuna apologized. He turned his eyes from Mukuro.

"hmm? It's okay, I already forget that, Tsu-na-yo-shi-kun,"said Mukuro with erotic tone. Tsuna sweat drops. He really doesn't like facing Mukuro.

"help me! Pelase! Help me from this pervert man!"Tsuna screams again. _Please, somebody help me!_

"shh, you don't really have to scream, Tsunayoshi-kun. I'm going to be here just for a while,"said Mukuro. He smirked, Tsuna's body now trembled and frightened, he hates those smirks!

"kufufufu~,"Mukuro laugh again when he saw Tsuna expression. _Ugh, his laugh becomes so annoying!_Tsuna thought.

"Mu.. Mukuro.. please stepped back...,"said Tsuna with small, trembled voice. Mukuro really likes it.

"Tsunayoshi-kun,"he mumbled Tsuna name and move his face just few inches from Tsuna…

BUAGH!

Mukuro's head planted on the wall besides Tsuna's head. Tsuna really surprised when he saw who the hit Mukuro,

"HIIEE! Hibari-san!"

"Do not hang around in Namimori, Rokudo Mukuro. Or I'll bite you to death," said Hibari with his murderous aura,

"Kufufu~, calm down, Kyoya-kun," said Mukuro as he pull his head out of the wall, "the tonfas sure did something bad," said Mukuro with bleeding face. But still smiling, _pervert! He's damn pervert! _the first thing Tsuna thought after he saw Mukuro.

"Huh, you still can talk? Maybe I should hit you harder," said Hibari and he swings his tonfas to Mukuro's cheek. And Mukuro dodged it. After that, they have a fight that has no result.

_What should I do? I could never stop them! Or… should I just runaway? No, no, no! That chicken, Tsuna! Then, I ought to interfere they're fight, _Tsuna said those words to himself.

"Hi… HIBARI-SAN! MUKURO! STOP IT!" Tsuna screams. Both of them ignoring him, _che, they ignored me,_ "Hibari-san! Mukuro! Stop it or I'm going to mad at you!"

Freeze, both of them suddenly freeze. Tsuna sigh of relieved. "This is not over yet," said Hibari as he left Mukuro,

"I'm waiting, Kyouya-kun~! Kufufufu~" said Mukuro as the same fog surrounded around him. And then Chrome appeared.

"Boss, I think I'm done here. Please excuse me," said her and then she ran. Tsuna relieved. Hibari passed him and walks to the Reception Room,

"Aa.. Hi.. Hibari-san..," Tsuna called Hibari,

"What?" Hibari faces Tsuna,

"I…, I have something to say to you," said Tsuna hesitated, "would you mind if I come to Reception Room?"

"…," Hibari keeps silent, "do whatever you like," he said after that. And he walked to the Reception Room followed by Tsuna.

"Now, what do you want?" asked Hibari when he already sat on his chair,

"Uhm…, I…, I just want to say thank you. For saving me back there and pick me up to my room when I fainted," said Tsuna. His face becomes red as he remembered that the person he loves kissed him in front of his friends.

"I'm not saving you, I just don't like intruders and perverted like him to be around Namimori. And when you sick, the baby just asked me," said Hibari,

Tsuna smiled, "well, whatever the reason, you just saved my life. I mean me. You just saved me. Thank you,"

"Whatever, now, are you done?" said Hibari tried to hide his soft blushed face.

"No, that's all. Thank you," said Tsuna. He begin to walks to the door when Hibari suddenly appeared in front of Tsuna and blocking the wayout, "Hi… Hibari-san?" asked Tsuna a little afraid,

"That's all? Are you really done?" Hibari asked Tsuna with fierce,

"Eh? Yes, I guess," said Tsuna. He didn't really know what Hibari means.

"So, the kiss doesn't bothered you?" said Hibari,

"Eh?"Tsuna's face becomes red. "eeeh? Eeh? Eh? Eeeeh?" Tsuna really confused and his heartbeats doesn't help at all,

"I mean like this,"said Hibari and suddenly put his hand on Tsuna's waist and push it as he put his lips on Tsuna's. the caramel eyes widened, but slowly felt the soft of Hibari lips and he closed his eyes. For a moment, they stay like that, and after a few minutes, Hibari pull his lips and give Tsuna chances to breath.

"That kiss, what I mean," said Hibari,

"Aa..a..a…" Tsuna's voice shrinking as his face becomes more and more red. Hibari smirked, _this is what I like,_

_What should I say? What should I say? I thought Hibari-san already forget that, I'm really happy that he remember it,_said Tsuna in his heart,

"So?"Hibari asked Tsuna, _well, it's not like he would say 'it's great!', huh?_thought Hibari,

"I… I was very happy…,"said Tsuna blushingly,

* * *

Review please! I'm really looking forward to the review!

(haha, you know what, I feel like dreaming for someone to review my first fic.. so thank you for whoever review this small fic!)^^

hey, for the next chapter... it's rated M.. believe me. it's M!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Complicated  
Rating: NC-17 for most of it  
Pairing(s): all 27.. most of it 1827, 6927, or 182769

Forgot to add it.. KHR is not mine! It's belongs to Amano Akira a woman who draw the manga..

OOC!

Btw, sorry for the grammar mistake, and sorry for the failure of this fic… well, I tried my best, ^^

Enjoy!

PS:this chapter include lemon. Don't like it? Don't read it. I've warned you…

Chapter 3: First time and a Confession

_-Recap-_

"_So, the kiss doesn't bothered you?" said Hibari,_

"_I… I was very happy…,"said Tsuna blushingly._

_-End of Recap-_

Hibari turns his face to Tsuna. He didn't expect that this herbivore said that.

"Then…, I'm free to do anything to you, right?" said Hibari, smirked. Tsuna was surprised when Hibari's lips suddenly touch his lips for the third times. Tsuna was so happy that Hibari likes him too. And Tsuna closed his eyes to feel it.

Not so long, Hibari's tongue was explored Tsuna's mouth. Tsuna begin to moan. Hibari keep on playing with Tsuna tongue as his hand begin to explore Tsuna's body. Tsuna was startled when Hibari's cold hand touch his nipples. Tsuna is moaning because he was so sensitive up there. Hibari smirked, _ah, this is going to be fun,_ and then he pulled his kiss and put his lips on Tsuna neck.

"Nnn, Hi.. Hibari-san…, should we.. nngh… really do this?" asked Tsuna with his big caramel eyes,

"Do you hate it? We could stop now," Hibari whispered. He kiss Tsuna's earlobe and lick it. He nibbled it occasionally. Tsuna's shivering. He moaned how erotic Hibari played with hie ear.

"nn.. no… I don't… nggh! Ha.. hate it…,"said Tsuna interspersed with his moan, _this feel too good!_ Said himself while Hibari still play with his ear,

"Good, then, I shall continue it," he said that, and moves his lips to Tsuna neck. Tsuna felt so aroused, he put his hand on Hibari's neck. Hibari started the same thing, he kiss Tsuna's neck, lick it, and nibble it. In one moment, he nibbles it so hard and it marked. Hibari smirked when he sees that bite mark.

"nngh.. Hi.. Hibari-san.., ahhn…, nggh!" Tsuna surprised when Hibari twist his hard nipples, not so long, Hibari lick it and bite it,

"gyaa! It hurts! Ahhn!" yelled Tsuna and suddenly Hibari grope Tsuna's crotch. Tsuna lost his energy. Hibari pick Tsuna up and put him on the sofa,

Then, Hibari licked Tsuna's wounds. He seems pretty pissed off to see his beautiful herbivore had bruises, "who did this to you?"

"I… I don't know…, it just two people. But I think they.. ahhn.. wore the same uniform as me, nggh!" said Tsuna in his moans.

"How do they look like?" asked Hibari,

"Hi.. Hibari-san… could we just fo.. forget it? Or, just asking me those questions after this? I.. I don't feel right to talk about that in the middle of this..," said Tsuna,

"Yeah, you're right," said Hibari. Then he unzips Tsuna's pants. Tsuna could feel Hibari's hand that begin to hold his manhood (author: you know what I mean, right?) and stroke it slowly,

"nggh… ahhn.. Hi.. Hibari-san…," Tsuna grab Hibari sleeves, felt so strange… "hmmph.. angh.. don't.. don't stroke it like that…," Tsuna felt so hot,

"if you want to come, then come," said Hibari, still licking Tsuna nipple. But, his left hand not only stroke Tsuna's manhood but also play with the tip.

"Hi… Hibari-sa..n! nggh!" as Tsuna moaned Hibari' name, he came. Hibari wake from his position and stretch Tsuna's legs. " good boy, now, for the main dishes," said Hibari as he put a finger inside Tsuna's opening (author: you know this one, too, right?). Tsuna startled because the pain. He cried,

"ungh.. It hurts, Hibari-san…," said Tsuna,

"It's okay, it's okay. Just endure it. And i'll bring you the pleasure," said Hibari calming down Tsuna. He licked every tear that Tsuna made.

"Ungh! Nngh, anhng...," Tsuna moaned as Hibari played his finger around the flesh inside his body and right hand Hibari that keeps stroke Tsuna's manhood. Harder and faster. Tsuna couldn't help but moaned. Tsuna moaned is the key to turn Hibari on. As he heard Tsuna moaned, he becomes excited, turned on.

"More, scream more, cry more, moan more," said Hibari. He uses his hand to make it. He stroke Tsuna's harder and faster, and he twisted more inside Tsuna's. Then he put in the second fingers. Tsuna groaned badly and moaned erotically.

_Nhhn! Ugh, this is bad. If this going on, I'll come for the second!_ Thinks Tsuna. He grabbed Hibari's shoulder,

"Hi.. nggh.. Hibari-sa..n, could you… stop.. ahnn.., teasing me…?" said Tsuna,

Hibari smirked, _he knew it, huh? Well, that means he's going to come soon,_ thinks Hibari. He looks at Tsuna face. His grey eyes scanning thorough Tsuna's body,

Tsuna felt mortified. His big caramel eyes were wet because the tears. The sweat just making him looks delicious enough for a wolf like Hibari. Hibari kissed Tsuna, and Tsuna did the same. As Tsuna focused on kissing, Hibari entered the last finger. Tsuna pulled the kiss and his eyes widened 'cause the pain is too much, _it hurts! It hurts! I feel like being torn apart!_ Tsuna protested in his head. Hibari kissed Tsuna again and keep the position to shut Tsuna mouth. At that surprised attack, Tsuna was come in just a second.

"haah, haah, Hibari-san…, it hurts so much! Ungh!" protested Tsuna but Hibari keeps stir Tsuna's inside with three fingers. Tsuna felt so aroused even after he comes.

"Well, i think it's' about the time to bring you pleasure," said Hibari, smirked. _Huh?_ Tsuna didn't understand what does mean.

Quickly, Hibari unzip his pants and his manhood was ready. It looks so big and hard as stone.

"Eh? What are you going to do, Hi… Hibari-san?" asked Tsuna frightened,

"Of course I'll put it in you," answered Hibari.

Tsuna gasp. _What? Is he out of mind? How could that thing possibly fit in? If Hibari-san's finger already tore him apart, what would it be with that HUGE thing?_ Tsuna's big eyes are widened. He didn't want to feel the pain,

"Hi.. Hibari-san.. are... are you sure..?" Tsuna's body starts to tremble. He was panic.

"It's alright, believe me, Tsunayoshi," Hibari called Tsuna's first name. Tsuna was blushed and Hibari used that chance to put his manhood into Tsuna.

"aah! Nggh!" it feels like hell. Tsuna feel like he was being torn apart. He groaned 'cause the pain. He grabbed Hibari's hand. "ahng.. haah.. It's hurting me! Pull it out!" Tsuna can endure with the pain. When all of his manhood was going deep into Tsuna, Hibari stay quiet for awhile and make sure Tsuna already used to his large size.

"Just endure it, Tsunayoshi," said Hibari and then he kiss Tsuna's forehead. He began to thrust slowly,

"Wait, wait, wait! Don't.. Don't move.. it..!" said Tsuna, but it's too late. Hibari already thrust his hips. Tsuna moaned as he could feel the something inside him goes in and out. The pain slowly turns into pleasure.

Meanwhile, Hibari was looking for Tsuna's spot. He thrust to any different place and then he found it when Tsuna's body startled. _Ah, found it,_ Hibari smirked. And then he thrust to the same spot a little bit faster and harder. Tsuna gasped and moaned. He shut his mouth with his hand. Try to not let out any voice since they're still at school. Hibari pissed, he grab Tsuna's wrist and pull it and placed it above Tsuna's head.

"Hi.. Hibari-san.. ahnn! I.. I can't keep my voice.. nggh.. down…,"said Tsuna,

"Don't hold your voice. It such a waste to not to hear them," said Hibari and then he kissed Tsuna.

For a moment, Hibari keeps thrusts his hips and stroke Tsuna's. Tsuna still moaned and suddenly he felt something going to come,

"Hib.. Hibari-san…, I.. I can't hold on any longer," Tsuna whispered,

Hibari move his face closer to Tsuna's face, "just let it goes, I'm going with you," he said that. He stares to Tsuna eyes, and with his honey eyes, Tsuna looks back at Hibari. "you're mine, little herbivore," Hibari said that while seeing through Tsuna. Quickly, Tsuna's face becomes red and he comes in no time, followed by Hibari. Panting, Tsuna pulls and hugs Hibari and said, "I love you, Hibari-san,"

Hibari smirked and then he kissed the little boy that was already run out energy. The little boy already sleeps under Hibari. Hibari wake up and grabbed a tissue from the tissue box, and he walks to wipe Tsuna clean. He wipes Tsuna's opening that trickled some of Hibari's seeds and clean out every Tsuna's come that on Tsuna's body. After that, he put some clothes on Tsuna and then he grabbed his own tissue and cleans himself. Put on some clothes and he's done. Hibird comes from the window and landed on Tsuna's hair. Hibari chuckled as he looks at that. He approached the sleeping boy and leaves a soft kiss on Tsuna's lips.

Suddenly, hibari felt something wrong, he turned around and sees a fog. _Good, the trouble here,_ he said that while turn his eyes.

"kufufufu~, you seems aren't happy to see me, Kyoya-kun," said Mukuro,

"What are you doing?" asked Hibari death glared Mukuro,

"Hmm, Tsunayoshi-kun is sleeping. He's so cute," said Mukuro when he sees Tsuna on the sofa,

"Leave him, he's mine," said Hibari, put his tonfas ready,

"kufufufu~, you are so possessive, Kyoya-kun," Mukuro chuckled. "Tsunayoshi-kun is not yours, Kyoya-kun. He belongs to everybody," Hibari pissed off,

"I'll bite you to death," said Hibari,

"Wait," said Mukuro, "are you going to wake Tsunayoshi-kun up?"

"tch," Hibari holds his attack,

"Good boy, I just want to tell you, you're not the only one who love him," said Mukuro,

"I know that," Hibari replied, "you, and others herbivores, and the bronco guy, too,"

"kufufu~, you know it, huh? Well, it will be too boring if you don't know. Bye, Kyoya-kun," said Mukuro and he disappears along with his laughs.

_What's wrong with that man? He looks so stupid when he tried to runaway,_ Hibari knew that Mukuro just running away because of speechless.

Hibari looked at Tsuna. _I had to take him home_, said Hibari in his heart. Then he picked Tsuna with bridal style. Just after Hibari open the door, Tsuna woke up,

"hnn? Where is it?" mumbled Tsuna,

"in front of the Reception Room, Tsunayoshi," said Hibari,

"HIIEEE! Hibari-san!" squealed Tsuna, "pu.. put me down, please," said Tsuna,

"…," Hibari lower Tsuna's body. Tsuna standing in front of Hibari while the memory running through his brain. His face mortified, and Hibari looks at him with such warm eyes,

"What? What is it?" asked Tsuna blushing. He covers his face with his hand embarrassed when Hibari look at him with such eyes. Didn't know that Hibari's face was right in front of him,

"Tsunayoshi, you're so cute," said Hibari and moved Tsuna's hands and kissed the little boy, "come, I'll walked you home," said Hibari, leaving the blushing Tsuna. Tsuna chase Hibari, but he felt pain coming from his down parts.

"Is it hurts?" asked Hibari walked back when he heard Tsuna grumbled,

"Yes," answered Tsuna,

"Hold on me," said Hibari. They walk while holding hands together.

OoO

Tsuna limped into his room. In there, Reborn was waiting,

"TSU..na…," Reborn stop yelled when he sees his beloved student limped while holding his hips,

"Ah, Reborn," greeted Tsuna. He put his ass on the bed.

"What happened to you?" asked Reborn a little angry,

"ah… that is…," Tsuna covered his blushing face,

"You… don't tell me you have a sex?" guessed Reborn to the point,

"!" Tsuna surprised, "how.. how did you…,"

"I'm a grown man, of course I know," said Reborn disappointed.

"ah, oh, yes, you're not a baby, I forgot," said Tsuna. He looks at Reborn,

"so, with who? Not with Mukuro, right?" Reborn glared at him,

"no! of course not. With…, Hibari-san..," answered Tsuna,

"Hibari?" Reborn didn't expected that Hibari will start his move so early, _well, everyone will start their move, somehow,_ thinks Reborn. "good for you, Tsuna,"

"thanks, Reborn," said Tsuna with his smile. Then he rests his body on the bed. Reborn kicks Tsuna on the chin,

"Reborn! That's hurts! What are you doing?" yelled Tsuna.

"'what are you doing'? I'm the one who asking that. What are you doing, Dame-Tsuna?" asked Reborn angry,

"Rest!" said Tsuna,

"Who let you do that? Wake up! And do your homework," ordered Reborn,

"But…,"

"No buts, Dame-Tsuna," said Reborn,

"argh! Alright!" Tsuna wake up and sit on the chair started doing his homework while grumbled. Reborn just smirked as he watched his student grumbled.

Meanwhile, Dino is on the way with his plane to come to Japan. _Argh, I'm late!_

OoO

"Tsuna! _Buon compleanno!_" said Dino that suddenly already inside Tsuna's room. Reborn was sat on Dino's shoulder. "I'm sorry, I've something to do and I missed your birthday, sorry!"

"eh? Well, that's okay," said Tsuna. He just woke up from his dream and he sees someone that should be abroad. He doesn't know what to say,

"well, for your present, let me ask you out, I'll buy anything you want," said Dino,

"eh?" Tsuna a bit confused. "wait, what does bu… buon.. complean? Buon compleno?"

"it means 'happy birthday, Dame-Tsuna. Did you ever listen what I told you?" said Reborn,

"haha, so, would you take my present? It's sunday, Tsuna. Let's go out," asked Dino,

"oh, well, I'm…," before Tsuna finished his words, Hibari come in from the window. He startled when he sees Bronco inside Tsuna's room,

_Well, this isn't look good, Hibari moght rampage in here,_ thinks Reborn.

"Bronco…," Hibari death glared Dino,

"Kyouya!" Dino a little surprised. "What are you doing?"

"…, none of your business," replied Hibari,

"Hibari-san!" said Tsuna happily,

"Tsunayoshi, how are you?" asked Hibari with soft face,

"I'm fine," Tsuna replied him with a smile,

_Olala, there's something different here. Could it be…?_ Dino stop thinking when Hibari stare him,

"What are you doing here?" asked Hibari squint his eyes,

"I'm going to give Tsuna a present. I'm asking him to go walk around," said Dino,

"…," Hibari look at Tsuna.

"You're not going to forbid Tsuna to go with me, right? I mean, this is his present," said Dino, smiling.

"Could I?" Tsuna look at Hibari asking his permission,

"Do whatever you want, Tsunayoshi," said Hibari and then he go out from window.

"Wait, Hibari-san!" Tsuna felt guilty. _Should I go with Din-san when Hibari-san in that condition?_ Tsuna thinks hard,

"oi, Tsuna. Just go with Dino. He won't be here for the day after tomorrow," said Reborn,

"Well, if you said so," Tsuna listen to what his tutor said. Reborn knows which better for him.

"Tsu-kun? Reborn? Dino? Breakfast is ready," called Nana,

"Yes, mom," replied Tsuna. Four of them stepped down the stairs and go to the dining room.

(in case you don't know, four of them are Tsuna, Reborn, Dino and Romario)

An hour after that,

"Where do you want to go first?" asked Dino. The three of them walked towards the crowd in the street,

(in case you forget, three of them are Tsuna, Dino and Romario)

"I'm not sure," replied Tsuna. He's still thinking about Hibari.

"…," Dino stares at Tsuna. Dino felt like abandoned puppy,

"Ah, I'm sorry, Dino-san," Tsuna realize that he hurts Dino feeling, "you already bring me here but instead of enjoying this, I'm ignoring you. Sorry,"

"naah, it's okay," said Dino with a smile. "sit here, and close your eyes,"

"Eh? Why?"

"I'm going to give you a surprise," said Dino,

"But…,"

"No buts, Tsuna. Just relax, please?" Dino ask politely,

"Okay," Tsuna couldn't resist it. He felt guilty. _I should more enjoy it. Dino-san won't last long in Japan. He's my big brother, after all, _thought Tsuna. Then he sits down and closes his eyes. Dino and Romario go to Ice Cream Counter.

But, things are never going so smooth. Two bunch of gang that ever beat Tsuna appear and remembered Tsuna.

"Hey, shortie," greeted one of them, he tied his long hair. Tsuna open his eyes and look at them with horror. _Not again!_

"Do you have some money? Let us borrow it," said others,

"Wait, isn't he the one at bus stop?" said the long hair,

"Huh?" the others scanning Tsuna, "oh, I remember! So that's why I felt like we've met before,"

"uhm, I didn't bring any money, right now," said Tsuna, frightened,

"Oh, really? How could be?" said the long hair,

"….," Tsuna was so frightened. His body trembled. Both of them laughed as they see the trembled Tsuna. The long hair pulls Tsuna from Tsuna's cloth collar.

"HIIEE..!" Tsuna startled, _ah, this happening again!_

"TSUNA!" Dino yelled when he saw Tsuna was being pulled so roughly by those bastards. Dino gave the ice cream to Romario, and then he uses his whip to attack those men.

"aww! Who the...," said the others,

"_andarsene*!_" said Dino with angry face. Those bastards ran away immediately.

Tsuna was surprised. He sat on the road after they pulled him. Dino reached Tsuna's hand and helped him to back on his leg.

"Thank you, Dino-san," said Tsuna,

"No! Are you okay?" asked Dino worried about his special little brother,

"I'm fine," said Tsuna, he smiled.

"Here," Romario give the ice cream to his boss,

"Ah, ice cream!" Tsuna becomes so glad when he sees those ice creams. He already forgets the recent accident.

"hehe, you want some?" asked Dino. Then he gave Tsuna the flavored chocolate and strawberry. Dino himself eat the flavored vanilla and chocolate one.

"Thanks, Dino-san," said Tsuna in the middle of his licking the ice cream,

"no, I'm sorry to just give you a ice cream for birthday gift," said Dino,

"it's not like that. I like it, and the end of discussion. You don't really have to buy me something so high or whatever. As long as you give it to me, I will treasure it," said Tsuna, sincerely.

Dino smiled. He watched Tsuna lick his ice cream happily. _Crap, I knew it! I like him, my own little brother!_ Said Dino in his heart, _wait, no, he's not REALLY my brother,_ Dino corrected his own word.

"Dino-san, your ice cream is going to melt," Tsuna warned Dino,

"ah, oh, yes, thank you," Dino wake up from his daydream,

"…, what's wrong?" Tsuna look at Dino,

"…," Dino turn his head to face Tsuna. He look carefully to Tsuna's face. _His lips… I want to kiss him,_ thought Dino. But then he smiled and laughed, "None, Tsuna. But you're so wrong," he said,

"hn?" Tsuna didn't understand what Dino means,

"hehe, here, Tsuna," said Dino while he uses his hand to wiped a misplaced ice cream. Then he licks it made the brunette mortified. Dino really enjoyed that look on Tsuna's face.

"thanks," said Tsuna with a red face. Dino stares at him, and call him,

"Tsuna,"

Tsuna turn his face, "hmm?" Tsuna tilt his head. He saw Dino's serious expression,

"Would you like to go out with me?" asked Dino,

"We are going out right now, Dino-san," said Tsuna followed by a little chuckles,

"No, what I mean is… I like you. Would you like to be my love?" said Dino as Tsuna's eyes widened. He stopped chuckling.

"what… what… what..?" Tsuna panicked. He shocked. He did not expect that his big brother like him, "bu... but… but… we are brothers!" Tsuna tried to deny it,

"We're not REAL brothers, Tsuna. And I'm totally like you! I'm crazy for you!" said Dino a little sad. Looks like because Tsuna just sees him as brother, not as a man,

"You're kidding, right? Dino-san?" Tsuna couldn't believe the truth that the person he deems to be his big brother is in love with him!

"I'm not kidding, Tsuna," said Dino with a sad and serious face,

"No! It can't be!" Tsuna still trying to refuse it,

"is it that hard to believe, Tsuna? This time, boys love boys weren't new thing," said Dino,

"but.. but… But I love Hibari-san!"

"…," Dino knew this. He could tell from Tsuna's and Hibari's expression. He even could tell that Tsuna and Hibari already did something far… "Are you a couple? Did he say 'love' to you?" Dino knows the characteristic of his student. He would never say that word for the first time. And Dino uses this lack to capture Tsuna. He knows that Tsuna will be sad, too. But he'll do anything to have Tsuna.

"No we're not. He didn't say anything," said Tsuna confused,

"Then, Does it means I can be with you? You're still single, right? You still don't have any kind of relationship, right?" Dino ensure it.

"...," Tsuna paused. He stunned. His caramel eyes look empty. Tsuna just realize that he didn't have any relationship with Hibari. He thinks so hard for a person that slow. Dino used that chance and he kiss Tsuna's cheek.

"Think about it, I'll wait for you," said Dino and he move away from Tsuna. He didn't want to leave Tsuna at the park alone, so he waits.

Tsuna didn't feel the kiss upon his cheek. But, slowly, his big eyes started to widened as he realize step by step. He touches his cheek as he started blushing wildly.

"I… I'm not sure, Dino-san…, I love Hibari-san. Even if he didn't love me, I'm still going to love him," answered Tsuna despondently. He stands up. "Now let's go home,"

"…," Dino look into the brunette's eyes. His eyes show kindness and also show a deep frustration. Dino smiled and grab Tsuna's hand. "Okay, let's go," Dino started walking with Tsuna.

The thing that Tsuna and Dino didn't know is the fact that Hibari watches them from distance.

OoO

*andarsene=leave / go away / get lost

This is my first time write lemon.. so sorry if this isn't great.. /\

In the end.. review please.. I'm waiting…^^

Oh, and, what do you think this stories will go?

Hmm, don't you think every new chapter the story becomes longer and longer? At chapter I, it spent 8 pages of Mc. Word.. chapter 2, 9 pages.. and this chapter 3… 10 pages.. Hmm, strange..

Well, hope you enjoy it!


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Complicated  
Rating: NC-17 for most of it  
Pairing(s): all 27.. most of it 1827, 6927, or 182769

OOC!

Btw, sorry for the grammar mistake, and sorry for the failure of this fic… well, I tried my best, ^^

This time, Dino's act!

Hohohoho…

Enjoy!

PS:this chapter include lime. Don't like it? Don't read it. I've warned you…

Chapter 4: Sure and Not Sure

_-Recap-_

_Tsuna didn't feel the kiss upon his cheek. But, slowly, his big eyes started to widened as he realize step by step. He touches his cheek as he started blushing wildly._

_The thing that Tsuna and Dino didn't know is the fact that Hibari watches them from distance._

_-End of Recap-_

"Juudaime! Let's go eat at the roof," Gokudera asked Tsuna,

"Let's go," said Yamamoto,

"oi, I never asked you, baseball freak! I'm just asking Juudaime!" yelled Gokudera,

"maa, maa, cool your head, Gokudera," said Yamamoto. When Gokudera was about to yell, Yamamoto point his finger at Tsuna. Gokudera look at their boss that seems sad.

"Don't ever point Juudaime like that! You got that?" whispered Gokudera before walk to his boss. Yamamoto just laughed.

"Juudaime, what's wrong?" asked Gokudera,

"Eh? Ah, Gokudera-kun," Tsuna just wake up from his daydream, "nothing. Nothing wrong,"

"Then, should we go to the roof?" asked Yamamoto,

"Hmm," Tsuna smiled. He smiled such lousy smile. Yamamoto and Gokudera become so worried at their beloved boss.

Three of them walk to the roof. They eat together and because Tsuna didn't want his friend to worried, he forces himself to laugh. Yamamoto worried Tsuna's condition. So did Gokudera. The atmosphere becomes awkward.

"Ju.. Juudaime…," called Gokudera,

"Hmm?" Tsuna tilted his head,

_Oh my God!_ Gokudera covers his nose that starts to bleed. _Juudaime still look so cute even when he's sad! _Gokudera thought. Yamamoto laughs.

"Juu.. Juudaime," Gokudera called one more time after plug some tissues in his nose. "Is something wrong? Did something happen?"

"…," Yamamoto shuts his mouth. He did not want to interfere.

"I… I'm in love, guys," said Tsuna honestly, "I'm in love and that person wasn't Kyoko,"

"!" Yamamoto and Gokudera was surprised,

"Then.. Who is it, Tsuna?" asked Yamamoto carefully,

"Hey! Give some private for Juudaime, you baseball freak!" yelled Gokudera,

"Don't you want to hear it?" said Yamamoto,

"Of.. Of course! But…," Gokudera turns his head to Tsuna,

"I'm in love with… Hibari-san," said Tsuna. He makes the sad expression again. Desperate and despondent.

"What? Are you sure? I mean… really?" said Yamamoto.

"Juudaime, that person wasn't suitable mate for you!" Gokudera denied it,

"But, Gokudera, I'm already fall deep down in love with him," Tsuna chuckled as he starts to cry,

"Tsuna, calms down. What's the matter?" ask Yamamoto give Tsuna a light clap on Tsuna's shoulder.

"Don't get too cocky, you baseball freak!" said Gokudera angry,

"Tsuna, don't worry about it. I'll be there to cheer you up whenever you want. There's nothing wrong with loving a man," said Yamamoto.

"…," Gokudera paused. "Yeah, Juudaime. Loving a man isn't that weird at all, in fact…,"

"Eh? So, do you have someone you like, Gokudera-kun? Yamamoto?" Tsuna wipe his tears.

"Well, I have one," said Yamamoto bluntly,

"Me, too, actually," answered Gokudera. His face started to blush.

"Eh? Really? Who's that lucky girl?" asked Tsuna,

"He's a boy, not a girl, Juudaime," answered Gokudera,

"He's a boy, not a girl, Tsuna," said Yamamoto. Gokudera and Tsuna surprised to hear that.

"Who's he?" asked Tsuna carefully,

"..., You, Tsuna," said Yamamoto straight. Tsuna was shocked. Gokudera too, but then he said,

"Same goes for me, Juudaime. I'm sorry to bothered you with my feeling," said Gokudera blushingly,

"Hah?" Tsuna was shock. He never knows that both of his best friends were have a feeling for him. Tsuna touch his head, his face blushing, but then he started to tearing,

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto worried,

"Ju, Juudaime!" Gokudera worried too.

"Ha…ha… so... Sorry," said Tsuna wipe his tears. But it won't stop tearing.

"Juudaime, you don't have to answer that. You don't have to think about it. Don't make that crying face, Juudaime," said Gokudera caring. _But still, it looks cute,_ he thought. He wiped Tsuna's tears.

"Tsuna, we'll help you to get through your feeling to Hibari. Please, don't cry," Yamamoto becomes sad when he sees his boss crying, "You'll help him, too, right?" said Yamamoto to Gokudera,

"Of course! You don't have to tell me, baseball freak!" yelled Gokudera,

"No, Yamamoto, that's not what I'm worried about. I'm in love with Hibari-san, but now there are three people confessed to me! I don't know what to say…," said Tsuna, desperate.

"Three?" Yamamoto a little bit surprised,

"ukh, Dino-san said the same, too. He asked me to go out," said Tsuna,

"So… is that the things that bothering you, Juudaime?" asked Gokudera.

"Tsuna, I'm not going to ask you to go out with me. I am disappointed, but I will asked you when the time's ready, Tsuna. Cheer up," said Yamamoto,

"I don't like Yamamoto, but I agree with his word, Juudaime. You don't really have to think about it," said Gokudera. He worried about his beloved boss.

"Thanks. But…, sorry, I have to go," said Tsuna. He didn't want to be there when his friends in love with him and they sacrifice theirs feeling for someone like him. Tsuna stand up, and run through the door. Gokudera tried to chase his boss but stopped by Yamamoto.

"let go of me!" yelled Gokudera,

"maa.. ma.. Gokudera, let him alone. I think he was ran away because of us," said Yamamoto laughed with sad expression,

"…, tch," Gokudera pulled his hand. "I know that,"

"so… you really in love with him, huh?" asked Yamamoto,

Gokudera face Yamamoto, Gokudera's expression becomes so serious and hateful, "yeah. And I would never let go of him. Not with you, Yamamoto," said Gokudera.

Yamamoto's face that usually cheerful becomes serious. "I won't be so soft to you, Gokudera,"

And both of them leave the roof.

Meanwhile, Tsuna was wandering around the school when suddenly Hibari appear from nowhere.

"Tsunayoshi," called Hibari. _Oh crap,_ Tsuna thought. He turns around and started to run,

"Tsunayoshi, you're not allowed to run in the corridor," said Hibari before he captured Tsuna. He pulled Tsuna to go inside the Reception Room.

"Hi.. Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked Hibari that standing in front of him. Hibari kissed Tsuna, but then Tsuna turns his face and push Hibari.

"what? Why are you avoiding me?" asked Hibari, "are you finally in love with that Bronco?" said Hibari,

Tsuna's big eyes widened, "no! I'm not!" said Tsuna,

"so, why are you avoiding me? Why did you refused my kiss?" asked Hibari started to yell,

"I just… it's not the right time," sighed Tsuna. Hibari pissed off.

"so, it's not the right time for me but you let Bronco kissed you?" Hibari yelled. Tsuna surprised.

"Why did you let that Bronco kissed you? I saw it, you know. I saw it when the Bronco kissed you on the cheek and you have no reaction! You let him kissed you!" Hibari was really pissed off.

"I was thinking, Hibari-san. I didn't know that he was suddenly kiss me!" said Tsuna,

"Oh, really? What are you thinking? Do you really need to think at that moment?" said Hibari,

Tsuna gasped. He was upset. The tear starts falling from his terrified eyes. "He was asking me out and I couldn't answer that! I don't know how to react! I was thinking about how you feel about me! You never say anything to me about how you feel and what kind of relationship we have here! Dino-san asked me if we're a couple! 'Did Kyouya ever say 'love to you'? He asked me that and I couldn't answer that! Do you know that? I don't know how to answer Dino-san… I felt so stupid and desperate!" yelled Tsuna. He tried to run away from the Reception Room. Hibari was shocked but he grabbed Tsuna's wrist before the little boy could run, '_!'_

"Let go of me!" yelled Tsuna,

"No! Hear me out," said Hibari,

"No, I don't want to!" said Tsuna tried to released from Hibari's hold. Just after that, a whip hit Hibari's hand. He pulled his hand and Tsuna's wrist released. He runs immediately.

"What the hell are you doing? I'll bite you to death!" screamed Hibari when he saw the Bronco. He's so damn pissed off.

"I'm helping my little brother," said Dino in the middle of Hibari's attacks. If you're asking about Romario, he's in the corner of the room.

"Hah! Don't make me laugh! He just told me that you're asking him to go out! Which part shows if you're his brother?" said Hibari,

"Did you forget that our beloved Tsuna is a naïve person? And even if he rejected me, he still thinks I'm his big brother, Kyouya," said Dino, smirked.

"Huh! I know that very well," mumbled Hibari. But still…, "why are you asking him that question?"

"Kyouya, I'll do anything to get Tsuna. I love him and I know you were already 'tasted' Tsuna, and that makes me want to grab Tsuna and separates him from you," said Dino with a cheerful face,

"Huh, are you sure? You won't last long figting with me, Bronco," said Hibari and attack Dino consecutively. "You know what? I won't give Tsunayoshi so easy, Bronco. Tsunayoshi is mine, mine only,"

"Are you serious? Tsuna isn't yours, Kyouya. Everyone still have the chances to take Tsuna apart from you," said Dino,

"You're just sounded like Rokudo Mukuro," said Hibari,

"Really? Well, Tsuna have the attractive scent that even a person who hates mafia becomes love him," said Dino. Hibari still attacked him like crazy,

"I'll make Tsuna become mine, like it or not," said Hibari.

OoO

"You didn't know it? He'll stay longer this time, Dame-Tsuna. Ninth gave him a week to explore Namimori," said Reborn, "I thought he was going to tell you,"

"No, I didn't met him," said Tsuna who had already home. Tsuna put his bag and then changed his uniform into t-shirt. Reborn stares him,

"wha... what?" Tsuna felt nervous whenever Reborn stared him,

"What's happen? Something bothered you, right? Tell me," oredered Reborn,

"...," Tsuna can't lie to Reborn. Reborn always could read him just like reading a book. "It's a...,"

"Make it shorts," ordered Reborn.

"uhm..., I love Hibari-san, but, Dino, Yamamoto and Gokudera just told me that they're in love with me,"said Tsuna blushingly. _Three of them, huh?_ Reborn thought.

"So, what?" asked Reborn,

"I just... I don't know how to answer them. Well, it just Dino-san who asked me to go out. But I couldn't dare to watch Yamamoto and Gokudera. It's kind of sad," said Tsuna.

"And then? What did Dino said that made you so down?"

Tsuna was a bit surprised. _Reborn's really know everything, huh?_ "He said... no, he made me realize that Hibari-san never told me about what he felt towards me. And that fact made me couldn't answer Dino-san. Dino-san told me to think about it and consider him. I just felt dizzy,"

"Then, you'd better tell Hibari about that. Make you relationship clear," said Reborn,

"I was going to ask that, but we had a fight," said Tsuna sadly,

"Well, take a rest, Tsuna. Whenever you had problem, you always become sick. Believe me, tomorrow you'll had a fever," said Reborn smirked.

"I guess you're right. I feel dizzy since yesterday," said Tsuna. He put his head on the pillow, and said, "Thanks, Reborn. You're so nice, today,"

Reborn smirked, "you should take care of your health. And you better prepared yourself when you already recover. I'll make you into a long, tiring lesson,"

_God! I should know that he never this nice to me! He's going to make me dead after this!_ Tsuna thought. But then, he sleeps with calm face.

Now _is the time to kill Dino and Hibari_, Reborn smirked. He felt so angry.

OoO

At Dino's apartement,

BUAGH!

Reborn kicks Dino's head. Dino fall from his chair.

"Re.. Reborn!" Dino was surprised.

"Do not ever do that again," said Reborn to the point.

"Hn? Do what?" Dino doesn't understand what Reborn was talking about.

"Made Tsuna thinks so hard is your doing, right?" said Reborn,

"Oops, busted," said Dino,

"Stop saying something that makes Tsuna fall down or makes him thinking so much. I know you love him, but you shouldn't do that," said Reborn,

Dino was a bit surprised, "and why, Reborn? Why did you care so much?"

"Because he's my student and I have to take care his health. Don't make me do more stuffs," said Reborn,

"Eh? What happen to Tsuna? What do you mean by take care his health?" Dino worried,

"He's sick, you know. Just few days ago he has just recovered from his fever and now he's back lying on the bed with high fever," said Reborn, "and that's because he thinks too much about you and Hibari,"

"Hah? Tsuna is sick? Because of me?" Dino pointed himself,

"Yes,"Reborn turn his eyes,

"I'm going there tomorrow! I'll take care him for you, Reborn," said Dino,

"Whatever, if you really love Tsuna, thinks about what he felt and you should act maturely. Impressed him, Dino," Reborn was about to leave, "by the way, what with that look? Someone just beat you up?"

"Hibari and I were fighting before," said Dino upset,

Reborn just chuckled and then he leaves.

At Hibari's House,

"Who's there?" asked Hibari as he feels somebody besides him.

"Hibari," Reborn called Hibari. _I should have known this_, Hibari thought.

"What do you want, baby?" asked Hibari,

"I just come by to ask about what you feel toward Tsuna," said Reborn justifying his fedora hat,

"What? Are you going to judge me just like the Bronco did?" Hibari was a little pissed off.

"No, this isn't about Dino. It's all about Tsuna. Because of your stupidity, Tsuna was lying on the bed, sick," Reborn complained.

Hibari turns his face to Reborn. His eyes showed concern, but his face doesn't show that. "He's sick? Today?"

"Yes, he's sick because of you and Dino. He's sick because thinking too much about you and how to answer Dino,"

"...," Hibari paused

"so you really don't care, huh? Well, poor Dame-Tsuna, the one he loves didn't really love him and that sex doesn't mean anything to you, huh?" said Reborn as he walking towards the door,

"...," Hibari keeps silent. Reborn smirked as he watch that, "well, I wonder what will Dino do when he visits Tsuna and found no one in the house except the weak and helpless Tsuna," Hibari stunned. Reborn smirked and a little chuckled as he leaves Hibari's House.

_Hmm, this should be interesting,_ Reborn thought.

* * *

fyuuh, finally.

well, review please!

for every person who already review, thank you so much.

and thank you so much for breathless02 and kichou who always review every chapter, Thank you!

and thank you for whoever read it..

well, once again, review please!


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Complicated  
Rating: NC-17 for most of it  
Pairing(s): all 27.. most of it 1827, 6927, or 182769

OOC!

Btw, sorry for the grammar mistake, and sorry for the failure of this fic… well, I tried my best, ^^

Hohohoho…

Enjoy!

PS:this chapter include lime. Don't like it? Don't read it. I've warned you…

Chapter 5: Wins Tsuna's Heart

_-Recap-_

"_I wonder what will Dino do when he visits Tsuna and found no one in the house except the weak and helpless Tsuna," _

_-End of Recap-_

Tsuna's body becomes so weak when he stressed. Nana was so worried to leaved Tsuna's alone when she had to go to market. Bianchi is searching another ingredient for poison cooking. Fuuta, I-pin and Lambo want to go with Nana. Reborn was nowhere to be found.

But, at that time, Dino was come and Nana leaves everything to him. Dino was gladly receiving the task from Nana. He went upstairs just to found the sleeping Tsuna.

_Tsuna's sleeping face is cute! But his face when smiling was better!_ Dino thought as he stared at Tsuna's face.

"nngh," Tsuna groaned, his face shows terrible pains. He began to open his eyes,

"Tsuna, don't move too much," said Dino helped Tsuna to sit,

"Dino-san? Where's everybody else?" Tsuna asked Dino. He deems Dino as his big brother and always does. There's no reason for him to avoiding Dino or hates Dino. Tsuna tried his best to forget everything so his body doesn't stressed out.

"Biachi was on her trip, Reborn… I don't know where he is, and your mother along with Fuuta, I-pin and Lambo go to the market," said Dino while he put his ass on the bed. "How's your head?"

Tsuna propped his head with his hand, "it hurts so much. The pain never leaves," said Tsuna,

_Ukh, it's my fault,_ "Tsuna, I'm sorry, it's all because of me, right? Because you were thinking about my confession, right?" said Dino sorry,

Tsuna sighed, "No, it's not, Dino-san. It's my own fault that I've become like this," said Tsuna. He tried to smile so Dino won't worry about him anymore.

"Tsuna, let me cure your sickness. Let me take the virus from you," said Dino,

"eh? Ho…," Dino put his lips on Tsuna's. He pulled Tsuna's body closer to him. Tsuna tried to release his self from Dino but since Dino was bigger and healthier, Tsuna doesn't have the chance to beat that.

"…!" Tsuna said 'let me go!'. But because Dino was kissing him, his voice won't come out.

The air becomes the problem, and Tsuna gasp, giving Dino a perfect chance to insert his tongue. He licks every part in Tsuna's mouth and explored it. Slowly, Dino push Tsuna on the bed. Tsuna couldn't do anything as Dino explores his mouth.

_Ungh, Dino-san's tongue is so skilled! Better than Hibari-san's. He is a grown man,_ thinks Tsuna. _Crap! I… I…,_ Tsuna felt so dizzy. He couldn't think straight as the pain in his head starts again. He couldn't release himself from Dino. But he had to refuse Dino or else…

_This kid sure is hot. He really had a high fever,_ Dino thought. _It's so hot inside his mouth,_

"Di.. Dino..-san..," moaned Tsuna. He hates it. It looks like he was enjoying this. "sto.. stop it..,"

"Hmm,, no, Tsuna," Dino parted his lips from Tsuna's. He began to kiss Tsuna's neck. Tsuna couldn't move since he doesn't have any energy.

"!" Hibari coming from window when he sees Dino was on top the runs-out Tsuna. "Tsunayoshi!" Hibari so pissed off.

"Hi.. Hibari…-san..," Tsuna called his name. Dino part his lips from Tsuna's neck.

"Hmm, you're coming, huh?" Dino smile,

"I'll bite you to death!" Hibari moves his tonfas, but stopped when he sees Tsuna fainted.

"Tsunayoshi!"

"Tsuna!"

OoO

"Look at what you've done to Juudaime!"

"maa, maa, calm down, Gokudera. Dino must be have some good reason for this,"

"Hmph, I'll bite you to death, later,"

"kufufufu~, you pushed yourself too far, Cavallone,"

"I told you to not make me do more stuffs. Can't you understand that?"

"Everyone, I'm sorry,"

"You just said that after made our boss becomes sick and severer? After stained Juudaaime's purity? You've got some nerves,"

"maa, maa, calm down, Gokudera. I'll help you,"

"Are you talking about me? I just kissed Tsuna on the lips and neck! The one who already stained him further is Kyouya!"

"What? I thought Tsuna was just knew that he likes Hibari,"

"WHAT? What did you do to my Juudaime?"

"He's mine. And what did I do is none of your business,"

"I saw all of that, Kyouya-kun. Kufufu~,"

"And why the hell you're in here? What do you want, pineapple head?"

"kufufu, are you looking for a war, dynamite boy?"

_So noisy! I can't sleep! How many people in my room?_ Tsuna open his eyes. _What happen before?_ Tsuna tried to remember everything. His face becomes red,

"oi, shut up. Are you awake now, Dame-Tsuna?" asked Reborn jumped to Tsuna's bed,

"Re… Reborn," said Tsuna while helping his own self to sits, "Hi… Hibari-san? Gokudera? Yamamoto? Mu.. Mukuro? And… Di… Dino-san?" Tsuna mentioned the name of everyone in that room, "why all of you here?"

"Juudaime! Are you alright?" Gokudera worried,

"I'm fine, Gokudera-kun," said Tsuna smiling,

"Tsuna, don't push yourself too hard," said Yamamoto,

"kufufu, you look so cute in that pajama, Tsunayoshi-kun," said Mukuro. Hibari glared at him,

"aa..a..,"Tsuna blushing. Mukuro approaching Tsuna,

"kufufufu~, your blushing face is so cute, Tsunayoshi-kun~," said Mukuro while touch Tsuna's cheek. Tsuna's face becomes so red. He warded Mukuro's hand.

"What are you talking about?" Tsuna yelled, he was mortified,

"kufufufu~," Tsuna had goosebumps when he heard Mukuro's chuckle. Mukuro pressed himself to Tsuna,

"I'll bite you to death," said Hibari death glaring Mukuro, tonfas were ready.

"You'll go to die if you move again, Mukuro," said Yamamoto, brandishing his sword.

"Teme! I'm going to crush you!" yelled Gokudera, dynamites are on his hand.

"I'm not going to do that if I were you," said Dino with his smile, whip was prepared.

"Move away, Mukuro," said Reborn, Leon already turns into gun.

"kufufufufufu, bye, Tsunayoshi-kun," said Mukuro, then he replaced with Chrome. She immediately excused herself to go home.

"tch, he runs away," said Gokudera,

"Tsuna, you're face is so red, lay your head," said Dino moving towards Tsuna. But at that time, he realized Tsuna was trembled. Dino stopped and he knows Tsuna was afraid of him.

"Go.. Gokudera-kun, could you turn off the air conditioner? I'm cold," said Tsuna, shivered.

"Okay, Juudaime!" Gokudera turn off the AC,

_Wait, he's not trembling, he's shivering?_ Dino was a bit shocked,

"What, Dino-san? Why did you look at me like that?" Tsuna realize Dino was stunned looking at him,

_Heh, he's a naïve person. He could never hate a person. What a boy, _Dino thought. He smiled, "nothing, Tsuna. I'm so sorry for attacking you earlier. But, I would never give up,"

"eh?" TSuna blushed,

"woi! You should apologize more! I'll never give Juudaime to someone like you! He's my Juudaime!" yelled Gokudera,

"maa, maa, Gokudera, Tsuna is not yours, but will be mine," said Yamamoto laughed,

"I'll bite all of you to death, herbivores. Tsunayoshi is mine. Mine only," said Hibari and he kissed Tsuna in front of those guys who glared him with envious.

Tsuna didn't refuse when Hibari explore his mouth. Tsuna makes some moans that turns on people in that room. After 6 minutes, Hibari apart his lips from Tsuna,

"Hi… Hibari…-san…," Tsuna panting,

"Tsunayoshi…," Hibari moves his lips to Tsuna's ear, "I love you and I won't let you go from me," whispered Hibari and then he nibbled the ear.

"aah…! I… I love you, too, Hibari-san…," said Tsuna, blushed.

"Kyouya… call me Kyouya," said Hibari still nibbling Tsuna's ear,

"ungh.. Kyo.. Kyouya-san…," said Tsuna,

"Kyouya, Tsunayoshi. If you call me Kyouya-san, it just the same as Kusakabe Tetsuya who called me Kyou-san," said Hibari and move his lips to Tsuna's neck, _hmm, sweet,_

*gulp* everyone watched Hibari with envious, they want it, too,

"Ah.. haah.. Hi.. Hibari..-sa..n," Tsuna moaned Hibari's name,

"Well, I guess you couldn't call me Kyouya," mumbled Hibari and he pull his lips from Tsuna's neck. He wiped the saliva around his lips.

"Y.. Yo.. You bastard! I'm going to kill you!" yelled Gokudera,

"Hmm, could you?" asked Hibari. He grinned evilly,

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Don't destroy my room!" said Tsuna panicked,

"maa, maa, calm down, Tsuna," said Yamamoto, "i'm gonna sit here, and then we could talk. It's better than thinking about those people," Yamamoto sit in front of Tsuna,

"eh? Ya.. Yamamoto," Tsuna grabbed Yamamoto's shoulder to stop him. Because actually Yamamoto keeps pressing himself to Tsuna.

"oi! You Baseball Freak! What the hell are you doing with Juudaime?" yelled Gokudera,

"I'll bite you to death, Yamamoto Takeshi," said Hibari death glared him,

BRAKK, the door opens and then come two kids,

"Lambo! Give it back!" shouted I-pin,

"Nay! This is Lambo's!" said Lambo tongued.

"Lambo! Watch out!" said I-pin but it's too late, Lambo accidentally bumped into Tsuna and Tsuna bumped into Yamamoto and they accidentally kissed.

"aa…," Tsuna lost his tongue. His face blushed. "I… I'm sor...,"

"Let me take another one, Tsuna, it feels good," said Yamamoto and he raise his head and kiss Tsuna. Tsuna immediately pulled his head, he covers his mouth with face as red as tomato.

"Hmm, it does feel good," said Yamamoto. He smiled.

_Haah,_ Reborn sighed, _that Baka really an innocent brat,_

"teme…!" Gokudera's body trembled, "you..! what the hell are you doing to Juudaime? I… I… I want it, too!" yelled Gokudera,

"Yamamoto Takeshi, you've got some nerve, huh? I'll bite you to death!" Hibari really pissed off, "and you, Gokudera Hayato, don't even try that,"

"Well, I want, and I will!" Gokudera runs to Tsuna, "Juudaime!"

DOR...

A shoot almost hit Gokudera, he turns his face to Reborn,

"Re… Reborn-san!"

"Don't even try to move an inch," Reborn release his dark aura,

"…," everyone paused.

"We…, well," Tsuna opened the conversation, "I'm already feeling much better. You guys don't really have to worried me anymore," he said,

"Are you sure, Juudaime?" asked Gokudera. He still worried about his boss,

"I'm fine, really. I'll be back to school tomorrow,"

"Tsuna, don't push yourself too hard," said Yamamoto,

"And you! I'm gonna kill you! How can you say that after kissed Juudaime? You're the one who will make Juudaime stressed!" yelled Gokudera,

"Shut up all of you. Quick leave this room," said Reborn. "Dame-Tsuna needs rest and you'll be happy to face tomorrow, right, Tsuna?" said Reborn followed by grin.

Gulp, "ye.. Yes, Reborn," Tsuna frightened to see what will happen tomorrow.

"Okay, bye Tsuna," Yamamoto said goodbye,

"Juudaime, don't push yourself," said Gokudera in front of Tsuna worried,

"You don't have to worry, Gokudera-kun," replied Tsuna smiling,

"…, Juudaime!" Gokudera tried to kiss Tsuna, but…

DOR…

"So… bye, Juudaime," said Gokudera. He leaved the room immediately. Yamamoto laughed and followed Gokudera to the front door. Tsuna could hear Gokudera yelling at Yamamoto.

"Tsunayoshi," called Hibari,

"Hmm?" Tsuna tilted his head,

"I love you," Hibari kissed Tsuna's forehead and then make his way out from the window. He leaved the blushing and smiling Tsuna.

"haah, kids nowaday," sighed Reborn like the rotten old man.

OoO

Fhew, today's chapter a little bit short.. Sorry,

After Sunday, Sorry, this fic's updates would be a little longer because I have school.. hehe..

Review please!


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Complicated

Rating: NC-17 for most of it

Pairing(s): all 27.. most of it 1827, 6927, or 182769

H-Hi.. Everyone~, sorry for the long wait! -/\-

I really did my best for this story.. But I had a writer's block and too lazy to type something…

Well, at least enjoy for the chapter 6!

Warning! : There's a lot grammar mistakes, so please, be understanding..

Smutty scenes between 6927.. Or maybe one sided 6927..

Yaoi! Yumm!

PS: this chapter includes lemon. Don't like it? Don't read it. I've warned you…

Chapter 6: Aphrodisiac

* * *

_-Recap-_

"_I love you," Hibari kissed Tsuna's forehead and then make his way out from the window. He left the blushing and smiling Tsuna._

_-End of Recap-_

_

* * *

_Tsuna was sleeping inside the Reception Room at the sofa. He was worn out after having an… _intimate contact_ with Hibari. Suddenly, the brunette felt a hand slowly made its way from his waist, to his back, and then ends to his ass.

"Uuhn, Hibari-san…, stop it. We just did it and now you're trying to seduce me again. I'm tired, you know," Tsuna mumbled but still closes his eyes, trying to get more sleep. Tsuna felt nervous all of a sudden.

He felt a dark aura was circling around the person who seduced him, but let it pass. The hand stopped groping Tsuna. Tsuna was relieved and when he was going to jump off to the dreamland, someone grabbed his manhood and strokes it roughly.

"Stop! Hibari-sa…! MUKURO?" Tsuna was shocked, his words stolen from him. He felt that Mukuro was a bit irritated when he called him the wrong name. Screw a bit—the illusionist _was _irritated.

"Oya, oya, Tsunayoshi-kun, how could you think that I was that bird bastard?" Mukuro said with his smile, "I don't like it, Tsunayoshi-kun," he said that as he continues stroking Tsuna's manhood harder. Tsuna couldn't help but moan and starting to feel aroused.

"Mu-Mukuro.. Stop it! What are you doing?" Tsuna said, his face red.

"I'll definitely make you feel better than Kyouya-kun can do, Tsunayoshi-kun," Mukuro said as he kissed Tsuna deeply. Tsuna struggled for freedom, but he was exhausted and unfortunately, the young Vongola is not the match for Mukuro's power. Mukuro bit Tsuna's lower lip, making Tsuna gasp. Mukuro seized the opportunity as he slid his tongue inside. After reaching the deepest part of the mouth and feeling the warmth of the wet cavern, Mukuro broke the kiss.

Tsuna covers his mouth with his hand. '_I think I swallowed something,'_ Tsuna thought with much panic. A moment passed, and suddenly, Tsuna started to feel hotter and hotter, until his body trembled in pleasure. His body became so weak and he lost his remaining strength. Mukuro's smirk widened, recognizing the changes to be an effect of _something_.

"Kufufufu, did you feel it? I gave you a 'candy', Tsunayoshi-kun," Mukuro said in much delight.

Tsuna gasped, "What was it? Was that the thing that I swallowed? Because of that I feel so… _strange_?" asked Tsuna, panting. He can't even control his own breath—let alone barely speak.

"Oya oya, you didn't know? It's called an Aphrodisiac, my little Vongola. Well, I mixed with some drugs so you won't be able to retaliate, Tsu-na-yo-shi-ku-n!" Mukuro said happily. Tsuna's eyes are filled with horror as he watched the older boy starting to unbutton his shirt and pulls his pants down.

Mukuro's hand keep stroking Tsuna's manhood behind his boxer. Tsuna couldn't do anything as his body lost its strength and the pleasure starts to fill his body. He was hardly able to moan. Tsuna was really powerless.

He couldn't scream nor struggle, even though he wants to do both so badly. Saliva was dripping from the corner of his mouth when he felt an amazing pleasure. _This must be because of that apro… aphrodiac.. What ever!_

Mukuro licked Tsuna's nipples and nipped at one of them. Slowly, he moves his tongue down to lower parts.

"Oya oya, looks like the Aphrodisiac had started to react. You're hard already, Tsunayoshi-kun," Mukuro said, then he started licking on Tsuna's precum.

"Haah…haaahhhng..," Tsuna tried to take deep breaths. He can literally feel his energy seeping out of him.

Mukuro licked his upper lip, "Time for the main menu, hmm?" he said slyly as one of his slim fingers enters Tsuna's opening slowly.

Tsuna shut his eyes as he felt a slight pain on his behind. He couldn't even move his hands. Either his fingers. He could feel there are already three fingers inside him. Mukuro looked at Tsuna and he smiled. He unzipped his pants and put in his hard, big manhood into Tsuna's ass. Tsuna was startled and cried. Mukuro began to lick Tsuna's tears and kissed Tsuna. He started to move his manhood in and out. The seed that Hibari spurted inside Tsuna's began dropping out of the hole.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, look, Kyouya-kun's cum is dripping," Mukuro said, but Tsuna can only look at the white liquid on Mukuro's hand. Tsuna shuts his eyes forcefully as Mukuro starts to thrust into him faster.

Suddenly…

"Tsu… Tsunayoshi…!" his eyes widened as he saw his love having sex with the person he hates the most. "ROKUDO MUKURO!" his glare is on full force as he pulled out his tonfas, "Using others' things- I'LL BITE YOU TO DEATH!"

"Oya oya, Kyouya-kun?" Mukuro chuckled. He grabbed Tsuna, hugs him and then run from the attack of the prefect. Mukuro keep on thrusting his manhood in and out, making Hibari really pissed off.

"Tsunayoshi!" Hibari was a bit upset and disappointed when he saw his lover didn't respond or even struggled. '_Did he… let the pineapple herbivore to have sex with him..?'_ Hibari felt a mix of feelings; anger, betrayed, and sadness.

Tsuna doesn't wear anything except the upper half of his half-naked body. His bare white legs are exposed for the world to see, even though currently, it's only for Hibari and Mukuro.

"Kufufufu, Kyouya-kun, it's not like he cheating on you, it's just that I'm going to kidnap him from you," Mukuro said as he grinned like a Cheshire cat. Hibari saw that his lover was quiet while saliva is pooling down from the corner of his mouth. '_That's not the Tsunayoshi I know.' _the prefect frowned. His eyes snapped wide for the thought that Mukuro might have done something to his lover came over to his senses.

"What have you done to Tsunayoshi?" Hibari asked as he launches himself at Mukuro, trying to attack the latter.

"Oh, nothing. Just an Aphrodisiac and some drugs that makes him couldn't do anything like this, Kyouya-kun," Mukuro smiles slyly as he licked the small brunette's lips.

"You…! How-? I'll bite you to death!" Hibari said; his glare full force. He watches Tsuna with pain in his eyes when the brunette's eyes rolled up because of the excitement and the drugs. Hibari moved forward to attack Mukuro, intending to kill the man. Mukuro dodged it well even though he's still holding the little boy. Mukuro stepped back a few inch, just to faster and harder his strokes inside Tsuna. He could feel that Tsuna became so hard and his ass was squeezing his manhood.

"Oya, oya, looks like it's finally the time," Mukuro said as the pineapple head grinned evilly. He made an illusion that troubled Hibari, but at the same time, the prefect still can see what that pineapple head is doing. Mukuro put Tsuna carefully on the floor as he began to thrust harder. Hibari couldn't move. All he can do is just watching the crying, excited and had been drugged Tsuna with the man he hates. '_Shit! Why I can't move? Ugh, stupid damned illusions…!_ Hibari cursed in his thought.

"Kufufufu… Kyouya-kun, do you know that our little Tsuna is enjoying this? Look at this," said Mukuro as he came inside Tsuna's warm body and in his hand, Tsuna spurted his cum the same time as Mukuro did. Hibari just watched in terror.

'_I'm going to bite and kill and suck and torture him to death!'_ Hibari thought defiantly. Mukuro smirked and then he slowly pulled out his manhood. He came a lot that his cum was dripping from the entrance. And then, he kissed Tsuna passionately, deeply, in front of Hibari as his hand began to touch and play with Tsuna's nipples.

'_He intends to start round 2?'_ Hibari stares in terror. _'Even I never did that with Tsunayoshi!' _the raven haired prefect grimaced, jealous bitter in his thought. Mukuro could read his thought and smirked.

"Oya oya, you never did it? Kufufu~" Mukuro broke the kiss and then bit Tsuna's neck, leaving a really noticable hickey.

All they heard from Tsuna are gasps and nothing else. Tsuna completely lost his mind.

Just when Mukuro was about to kiss Tsuna, the door of the Reception Room was opened rudely by Tsuna's best friends.

"Tsuna…!" Yamamoto yelled, shock and worry etched in his face. "Juudaime!" Gokudera called out of impulse as he's more shocked than Yamamoto is. "Kufufufu, looks like it's time for me to go," Mukuro said. He might be able to handle those two easily, but the fact that Hibari is already free from his illusion would be troublesome, and escaping would be the easiest way at the time.

"You won't be going anywhere, you pineapple bastard!" Gokudera light his dynamites and throw it. Mukuro dodged it using his trident that came out from nowhere. He opened the window to escape, but suddenly Hibari grabbed Tsuna quickly from Mukuro. The illusionist growled.

"Tsunayoshi…" Hibari called, trying to wake Tsuna from his unconsciousness. He patted Tsuna's cheek gently a few times, but Tsuna kept looking at Hibari with blank eyes—an effect from the drugs. Hibari wiped the brunette's saliva from the corner of the latter's mouth and glared darkly to Mukuro.

"Rokudo Mukuro, you shall be bitten to death now." Grey eyes turns to slits and he lunged forward with the determination to eliminate the man once and for all.

"Too bad, I don't intend to stay here any longer. _Arrividerci! (_Goodbye)" Mukuro said and he immediately disappeared into shrouds of mist.

"Juudaime/Tsuna!" Gokudera and Yamamoto ran to his beloved boss. Their face instantly turned red when they saw the state Tsuna is in—half-naked with no pants.

"Open that closet on the corner of the room, there's a spare uniform of mine. Bring it here," Hibari ordered, his eyes strained on Tsuna alone.

"Who do you think you are –tonfa bastard– ordering me like that?" Gokudera yelled, annoyed at the prefect's attitude.

"Maa, maa… Gokudera-kun, let's just do it. I think it's not the time for us to quarrel," Yamamoto simply said.

"Tch," Gokudera clicked his tongue; he gave up. He took Hibari's spare uniform from the instructed closet and gave it to him. "This is for Juudaime," he said, glaring at Hibari.

Hibari takes off Tsuna's shirt and grabbed a tissue from a box nearby. Then, he starts to clean every inch of Tsuna's body. He saw the hickey that Mukuro made on Tsuna's body, and the hickeys are not limited to only on his neck, but also on his upper body. The stern prefect also found a hickey on Tsuna's crouch. 'S_ickening…'_ Hibari thought bitterly, disgusted of Mukuro's actions.

Gokudera is embarrassed to see his beloved Juudaime naked, and so is Yamamoto. They don't know how to react. But their faces turned to worried and sad looks when they caught a glimpse of the drugged Tsuna.

Hibari put some clothes on Tsuna, picked the latter up, and put him down gently on the couch. He truly hates to see Tsuna's blank eyes.

"Juudaime…" Gokudera called, worry worming its way deep into his heart. Yamamoto didn't say anything, however, and held his tongue. _'What is this? Why is my heart throbbing so much? Tsuna…'_

Tsuna slowly began to sleep, relieving the conscious peoples in the room.

_That pineapple bastard/pineapple herbivore/Mukuro… he's going to pay for this!_

OoO

Tsuna jolted as he sat up on the couch from slumber, shocking Hibari, Gokudera and Yamamoto.. "Tsunayoshi/Juudaime/Tsuna!" the three of them quickly rushed to Tsuna, to make sure that he _is_, indeed, awake.

Tsuna stared at them with horror. He covered his face with both his hand quickly to hide his embarrassment and utter fear. "D-DON'T COME! DO-DON'T COME NEAR ME!" Tsuna yelled, his voice shaking with anxiety.

They frowned. What happened to their nice, angel-like hearted boss?

"Tsunayoshi, what are you saying?" Hibari said, his eyebrows tangled in a frown as the young Vongola's best friends only stared at Tsuna.

"NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME! DON'T COME NEAR ME! I'M DIRTY! IF YOU COME, YOU MIGHT BE DIRTIED, TOO! NO!" Tsuna said hysterically, his heart thumping erratically. All three of them gasped. '_Mukuro…'_

"Tsuna, you're not dirty," Yamamoto assured as the baseball player tried to smile a bit, but he just can't bring it out somehow. "He's right, Juudaime. You're not dirty, not even a bit," Gokudera said. "Tsunayoshi, yo…," Hibari touched Tsuna's wrist, but Tsuna quickly retreats his hand away from anyone's range of touch.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Tsuna said for the umpteenth time, tears flowing like streams over his cheeks.

"Tsunayoshi…," Hibari felt as if his heart has been cut slowly and painfully.

"NO! NO! NO!" Tsuna shout hysterically. He shuts his eyes and tried to deny everything. Suddenly, Tsuna ran off from the Reception Room. Everyone chased him automatically, and Yamamoto got his hold on Tsuna.

"LET GO OF ME! LET ME GO! I DON'T WANT TO BE THERE!" Tsuna scream echoed in the empty hallway of the deadly silent school. Yamamoto pulls Tsuna's body and hugs him close.

"It's okay, Tsuna, everything is okay," Yamamoto tried to calm Tsuna down. Hibari glared at him but Yamamoto didn't care. Gokudera just clicked his tongue, averting his eyes.

"N-no! I-if I stay, he'll come back! He'll come back and do something terrible to me again!" Tsuna said, a bit incoherent in his rush. He cried. He was afraid, but not because Mukuro raped him—it was the drugs.

Because of those drugs, Tsuna couldn't move his body, even though he could see everything clearly. Not like some people who drunk and forget easily. He knows when Hibari looked at him with such eyes, when his friends came, and when Mukuro 'filled' him. He was conscious but he couldn't move at all, let alone control his body.

'_Mukuro, you bastard!' _the other three thought with much despise.

"No, Tsuna. I'll protect you. I'm your guardian and I will protect you," said Yamamoto, smiling warmly. He doesn't care the death glare that Hibari threw at him. He loves Tsuna, too, after all.

"N-no… no… NO!" Tsuna pushed himself off of Yamamoto. "No! I always put all of you in danger in those mafia things! And you all always protect me! I don't like it… I'm such a weakling… I'm a real burden, huh?" Tsuna cried again. He felt so embarrassed and terrified.

Hibari only stares at the brunette intentionally making Tsuna feel anxious. He walked towards Tsuna slowly until the gap between their face are only about 20 cm. "Wh.. what..?" Tsuna asked.

"Tsunayoshi, I… I'm sorry. I'm sorry because when I went out I lost sight of you, and because of that, I made you go through something horrible. I'm sorry," Hibari whispered guilt in his voice and eyes. Tsuna feel guilty to make a 'carnivore' like Hibari apologize to a 'herbivore' like him.

"No… don't… don't blame yourself, Hibari-san, please, don't! I-I'm-mmph!" Hibari closed the distance between them as they kissed. Gokudera was about to go on a rampage but he was held by Yamamoto. Gokudera looked at the baseball freak but what he found is the scary-looking face of jealousy.

"Both of us know that Hibari is the one Tsuna loves the most; let them both alone for a while," Yamamoto said and didn't bother to look at Gokudera because his eyes was glaring at Hibari who starts to deepen his kiss.

Tsuna struggled, but when he looked at his lover's eyes that show how much his care and love for Tsuna, Tsuna began to cry and hugged Hibari who keep kissing him softly.

Due to exhaustion and pain, Tsuna fell asleep in Hibari's embrace as soon as Hibari parted their lips. The prefect took a good look at his lover. Tsuna's big eyes are closed peacefully, his face was flushed, and Hibari found a hickey. He really hates to see it, but there's nothing he can do to erase it, since it's a bruise and just like another bruise, it will heal; even though healing takes different times for each person. And as for Tsuna, it will take a long time, maybe 1 or 2 weeks.

Hibari carefully picked Tsuna up; he doesn't want to interrupt the smaller boy's sleep. He walks towards the stairs, intending to bring Tsuna home, but Tsuna's best friends are staring at him and blocking the way out.

"Move, herbivores, or I'll bite you to death." Hibari said. He doesn't want to face these weaklings.

"YOU BAS-!" Gokudera snaps his own mouth, trying to lower his anger, "you bastard! What did you do to Juudaime?" Gokudera yelled but in whisper tone.

"I'm picking him up. Is that a problem?" Hibari hissed, Tsuna sleeping peacefully on his strong hands.

"Let me do it. I'm his right-hand man," Gokudera said calmly, simply worried about his dear boss.

"And I'm his lover. Which one do you think he will choose?" Hibari grinned evilly. Simple; he won.

"Tch." Gokudera clicked his tongue. When he open his mouth, about to retort back, Yamamoto cut his words.

"Maa, maa, let him be, Gokudera. Let's just follow him," Yamamoto said with his goofy smile. But if you squint enough, there's a slight of anger and jealousy concealed deep in his eyes.

"…," Hibari walked pass them and quietly walk through the empty hallway.

OoO

* * *

Fhew, finally! Sorry for the lame smut scenes.. T.T

Argh, I'm having writer's blocked! Help me, please!

But, anyway, thanks for reading.. -/\-

And, don't forget! Leave me a review.. please.. I really love reviews…

Flame will be used to burn my teachers' house so I could skip school! Yay! d^^b


End file.
